Monsters
=Yoma= From Claymore Wiki The Yōma (妖魔, Demon) are beings that need human flesh and blood to survive. They could shapeshift into a human form that allow them to live among humans. A yōma has strength and speed that goes over humans, and could regenerate and heal their bodies at incredible speeds. Non human-transformed yōma present common characteristics such as cat-like golden eyes, veins coming out from their head and arms and their skin turning brown, purple, gray, or green. Types of Yoma Normal Yōma This kind of Yōma is the most common of all and perhaps the weakest. All Claymore are able to eliminate this kind. For this reason they are the main source of gold to the Organization. These yōma vary greatly in their appearance as they have been seen with skin ranging from brown to green and in one rare case a dark purple. Their build also vary greatly as well from lean to bulky but always muscular, usually a fairly long torso as well. These yōma as well as their flying and awakened cousins have a common trait as they all have sharp shark like teeth and with a predatory attitude to match.Most have rows of stubby spikes growing from their upper backs, with elongated limbs that end in clawed digits, large fang-filled jaws and pointed ears, giving them a bestial appearance. Flying Yōma They just differ from the normal Yōma by the fact that they have wings. It is unknown if their strength and speed are different from the normal kind but it is said that they are more challenge to a Claymore than a normal yōma.Only way a flying yoma can be taken down from air is by if a claymore throw his/her sword towards them like a boomeraang.Flying yoma are rare, since they were only made their debuts in couple of episodes and mangas.Claymores like Jean and Priscilla are the only two known claymores with the flesh and blood of a flying yoma. Claymores YokiClaymores can be considered Yōma, considering that they are half-human and half-yōma. They have the speed an strength at superior levels of the normal yōma and the ability to sense the yōki of yōma or other Claymores. Voracious Eater the Organization refers another type of Yōma, known as a Voracious Eater, as simply long-lived Yōma of extreme power and appetite. In reality, though, these are former Claymores who have lost control, called Awakened Beings within the organization; when a Claymore loses control of their yōki, their form changes into a massive Yōma-like form, far more powerful than both Claymores and normal Yōma. The appearance of an Awakened Being depends on the Claymore, and because of this is wide variety between them; whether they are actually considered Yōma or not is unclear, though normally when people use the term they refer only to the weaker ordinary monsters. Abyssal one The Abyssal Ones are Awakened Beings that were ranked top among Claymores before they awakened. Their form and abilities are similar to those of lesser Awakened Beings and ordinary yōma, but they are vastly more-powerful, strong enough to control an entire quadrant of the world. Akeru this group of monsters have no normal form but only take form after they are killed in any way there very easy to kill tell they revive in there next bodys that can take many new shpaes and forms to be listed these new forms are determind on they way they are killedand in there new bodys they are able to repeal the same way they died the first time like with a akeru that is killed by a gun it will grow wings and have massive speed or have a massive body that can repeal any type of bullet. the only way to kill an akeru is to mix your weapons with a water as there being made any type of water will work holy is best and to dtop them from reforming there bodys there corpes must be burned or have water put on them or be place under a silver cross's shadow. Humanoid akeru its the first stage of the akeru's evolution and the main bolk of the akeru force Four arms akeru this form was taken by an akeru that regenerated its arms by sword caring claymores Mantis akeru this form was take to get over a massive barrior contoling the flow akeru into a village proteched by claymores Armadillo akeru this akeru grows claws and molds its body into a armadillo like monster after it deis trying to eat anarmadillo lol Insectoid akeru seeing the humans using planes to drop bombs on there nest the akeru formed wings and faster bodys Worm Thing akeru its unknown were this akeru was made but its body its almost unbreakable and has over 9 hearts making it almost unstopable. these are the only known akeru seen out of the 3 gates locations inside the north gate of canada the akeru have evolved into more human bodys and can pass for human with ease inside the south gate the akeru have formed half human half hellish body's that allows for extremly deadly new bodys and weapons. in the east gate the akeru have been very secretive about there gate but only one has been seen over the gates walls a 100 foot high monster made of a mesh of machine and flesh walking next to the wall for about half a day before retreating out of site it attempted to destroy the gates wall but failed in the attempt by buddha of the north highlands